


Extra1——Snow kind of flame

by ReneeZ



Series: Drown Into the Darkness [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeZ/pseuds/ReneeZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warn：上下体位！；Top！Chris/Paul；Bottom！Darren；DID！；Dirty！Paul<br/>note：鉴于最近的剧照和剧情走向窝实在忍不住不这么写…当然或许会良心发现把之前没有写的Top！Darren补起来（maybe） 当然这个背景设定本来就是我说了算，并没有按照真实人物关系发展【点烟，just wanna have fun。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Extra1——Snow kind of flame

**Author's Note:**

> warn：上下体位！；Top！Chris/Paul；Bottom！Darren；DID！；Dirty！Paul  
> note：鉴于最近的剧照和剧情走向窝实在忍不住不这么写…当然或许会良心发现把之前没有写的Top！Darren补起来（maybe） 当然这个背景设定本来就是我说了算，并没有按照真实人物关系发展【点烟，just wanna have fun。

Darren没想到会在公寓门口遇见Chris。  
  
  
或者说，那时他以为是Chris的另一个人格。而且，那天是情人节。不过在这之上最让他吃惊的，还是在这种糟糕的大雪天遇见了他，再一次遇见了他。  
  
  
Darren从来不喜欢大雪天在户外逗留太久，更多的时候是撑着伞飞快地跑回公寓，冲上一壶上好的咖啡，惬意地度过整个冬夜。所以当他站在公寓的屋檐下，抖了抖伞上的积雪，余光突然瞥到一个熟悉的身影无所顾忌地站在雪地里时，吃惊地多看了一眼，”Chris？”对方看向天空的视线这才移到Darren身上，感受到戏谑的神色，”Paul？你来这里干什么？你怎么会知道我家的地址？”  
  
  
”我说过我有很多手段的吧？”Paul笑着走向Darren，用手指擦了擦眼角的雪花，凑到嘴边舔掉了正在融化的冰粒，”你总是这样吗？从来没有好好感受过雪？”  
  
  
”想体验的话我就不会穿着这么贵的西装挤地铁上班了，都怪这大雪天路面结冰，我连车都不能开——你就是为了和我说这个？Chris要是发现你穿着他这么贵的衣服跑出来能接受得了吗？”Darren没好气地反驳了一大段话，上下打量起Paul，这时才意识到这个人的右手从刚才开始就一直插在口袋里没有动过。  
  
  
Paul也顺着Darren的目光看了看自己，”不愧是医生，观察力真是敏锐。你看，现在的问题是，你比较在意我弄坏Chris的衣服，可是我有更严重的问题需要找你帮忙。”说着他不顾Darren阻拦地解开昂贵外套复杂的拉链，腹部右侧一片触目惊心的猩红，冰天雪地的衬托下刺眼地让人有些晕眩。  
  
  
这种时候再去斤斤计较衣服的事显然不近人情，更不用说Darren一瞬间根本是惊呆了，虽然刚认识他的时候就觉得这个男孩真是有够白皮肤，现在根本就像是全身的血液都集中到了腹部，剩下裸露在空气中的部分没有丝毫血色，”你是怎么搞的？帮派火拼吗？！我只是个心理医生而已啊喂！这种状况不是应该直接去医院挂急诊吗！我说你……”  
  
  
后面的话Paul已经听不到了，他有气无力地最后白了Darren一眼就径直晕了过去。  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Chris模模糊糊醒过来的时候，下意识反应就是Paul这个混蛋又不知道跑到哪里混嗨了，而且这回还是个完全陌生的地方。不过，hey，这个公寓里倒是出乎意料的整洁，完全没有满地锡纸或者一屋子的大麻烟味，看在老天的份上，过去有多少次他都是战战兢兢装出Paul那种玩世不恭的样子，慢悠悠地摆脱各种「玩伴」的纠缠晃出乱七八糟的房间。虽说他们都关在同一具身体里，可是他们的人格都是独自存在的，为什么每次都要Chris来收拾Paul的烂摊子？  
  
  
等Chris挣扎着打算从沙发上坐起来的时候，腹部突然传来钻心的疼痛让他忍不住轻哼出声，感情Paul是被人给揍了吗？  
  
  
”哎你先别急着动！Chris的外套我已经帮你送去干洗了，还好皮质的衣服血迹比较容易清理掉，不过里面那件算是报废了，你知道的，就算没有一大滩血，光是那一刀拉开的口子就……”Darren听到动静从厨房匆匆跑了出来，光顾着低头吹散碗里的热气，没有看到Chris脸上由莫名奇妙转为勃然大怒的表情。  
  
  
”我的McQueen出什么事了！？”Chris来不及操心自己的身体状况，只想赶紧弄清楚宝贝衣服的下落。  
  
  
Darren抬起头才发觉眼前已经换了一个能够正常对话的人格，总算松了口气，”别担心，衣服我已经送去我自己常光顾的那家干洗店了，保证回来的时候一模一样，不过很抱歉毛衣和T恤就……啊对了这碗汤你先趁热喝下去，然后把桌上的药吃下去，等下我帮你换绷带重新上药。”  
  
  
Chris乖乖接过汤碗，轻轻吹口气确认不是很烫，小口小口地喝了下去，Darren默默地别过头，努力不要去想那个联谊会的晚上，”那个…”  
  
  
听到Chris欲言又止的声音，Darren这才转过头来，”碗给我好了，你赶快把药吃掉。都是Paul他不去医院偏要跑到我这里来，我只是个普通的心理医生你们都该知道的啊，还好伤口不深不用缝针，不然留下伤疤的话，我都不知道你是想要揍我还是更想揍Paul了。”  
  
  
”要是我能揍他的话早就动手了好吗，”Chris捂着伤口哀嚎了一声，”要不是看在他保护了我那么多次的份上我真想——never mind，多谢你把我们捡回家。”  
  
  
”这没什么，”Darren摆摆手，把碗放在餐桌上，拿起咖啡桌上的急救箱，”作为你们的朋友兼医生，救你一命还是很有必要的对吧？你还记得到底发生了什么吗？”  
  
  
Chris眯起眼睛认真回忆了一下，放空地摇了摇头，”我只记得在寝室里写剧本，然后走廊上传来吵闹声，所以就想出去抗议一下，不过那一群人明显喝高了，我们就吵了起来，再后来我就记不大清楚了,可能是打起来了什么的——”  
  
  
Darren还纳闷怎么说着说着没声了，突然发现自己手里拿着的不是阿莫西林而是Stilnox*（传说中安眠药的一种），暗自感叹了一声如今强劲的药效，他悄悄从Chris手里拿出水杯，小心翼翼托着他的头，让他重新回到躺平的姿势。  


  


\---  
  
  
半夜Darren躺在床上突然惊醒，还没来得及质问为什么自己的双手会被绑在床头，嘴巴就被死死封住，与记忆中一样的触感却截然不同的力道，大脑一瞬间传来强烈的讯息——此刻压住自己的不是那个涩然的Chris，而是浑身叫嚣着危险的Paul。  
  
  
“唔——”虽然被强行吻住，Darren依然挣扎着想要出声，不过这样做的后果只是让Paul吻得更深。  
  
  
不知过了多久，Paul留恋地啃咬着他的下唇，然后才微微退开，“你难道不知道把受伤的客人留在沙发上，自己却倒头大睡有多么不礼貌吗？ **Doctor** ？”  
  
  
“那把我绑在床上不是更不方便照顾你了吗！”Darren愤怒地动了动手腕，不得不说Paul绑人的技能真是…… **No！你在想些什么！** “赶快给我松绑！”  
  
  
“Doctor—”Paul贴在Darren耳边拖着长音重复这个字眼，一阵热流直接穿过脊梁到达Darren腹部，双手沿着身侧的弧度慢慢向下探索，“这么冷的大雪天，你知道怎样才能热起来吗？”  
  
  
Darren还想要说什么，却被Paul突然伸进裤子里的手打断了，没忍住呻吟了出来，惹得对方轻轻笑了一声。虽然有些懊恼自己如此大意让Paul得逞，但眼前这样实在好的过分，Darren感觉到自己的下身本能地向上顶了一下，直挺挺地撞到跨坐在自己身上的Paul，两人又同时发出一声呻吟，而Paul更是停下手里的动作，又回到最初的位置深深的吻了下去。  
  
  
“等等—”好不容易才勉强贴着嘴唇说出话来，“你身上有伤…不能……”  
  
  
“我知道，”Paul边回答边解开Darren的睡衣扣子，下身也毫不避讳地碾磨起来，“所以只能拜托你自己来完成大部分准备工作了。”  
  
  
“什——噢…”还没来得及震惊Paul这句话的含义，Darren就被持续袭来的快感淹没了。不是说他非要抱怨什么，但考虑到自己真的从来没有当过下面那个，更别说上来就直接被绑在床头动弹不得，虽然这种完全由对方主导的方式实际上挺不错的，可总得让人有点心理准备不是吗？  
  
  
“我现在给你松绑，可是如果你要逃跑的话，就不只是绑住手腕这么简单了，明白？”Paul低沉的嗓音又带来一波奇妙的快感，Darren只是急切地点了点头表示应允，这本来就是自己的公寓他还能逃到哪里去！再说也没有人会在这种欲火焚身的状态下说走就走的吧。  
  
  
“Good boy。”Darren从笑着的Paul眼中看见了不知所措的自己，不过眼下他真的顾不得那么多了，什么医生和患者的关系也抛之脑后—— **反正他的病人充其量是Chris而不是Paul** ，Darren这样劝说着自己， **再说和Chris早就已经** ……  
  
  
想到这里，Darren突然觉得当下的状况变得有些荒唐起来。虽然性格几乎没有交集，可是从生理上来说眼前这个善于逗弄猎物的Paul和温顺乖巧的Chris的确共享了一个身体，如果Paul这么做会把Chris置于两难的境地。趁着Paul退开脱衣服的空当，Darren觉得还是说清楚比较好，“不，Paul，你听我说，我们……Chris他……”  
  
  
Paul不耐烦地翻了个白眼，直接的反应就是弯下腰堵住想要反悔的Darren的嘴，“相信我，小医生，待会儿你就会感激我的。”  
  
  
今晚每一件事都发生地如此诡异，Darren没办法细想Paul从刚才开始就话里有话的原因，只是听从自己的直觉回应对方的动作，直到Paul的双手探到自己后背，一用力把两人的位置彻底换了过来，“我……还是不要碰到你的伤口比较好。”  
  
  
听到Darren小声的嘟囔，Paul又是轻笑了一声，“不用担心我的伤口会影响我的表现，曾经我刚跟人动完刀子就把一个妞拐上床了，听别人说那妞至今还嚷嚷着只要我呢，说得好像我会光顾第二次似的，小贱人。”  
  
  
Darren尽全力才没有把自己和“一个妞”作比较。他应该知道的，不管是作为一个专业的心理医生还是Chris的普通朋友，Paul这个人格本来就是Chris渴求保护的产物，这就是Chris的Dark Side，而自己也不应该在这种奇怪的感情里陷得太深，这不过是一次普通的一夜情罢了，“既然你说了让我自己完成准备工作，至少该把工具递给我吧？”  
  
  
脸上装出一副手到擒来的轻松模样，事实上，Darren完全不知道自己该怎么做。内心深处他明白流程都是一样的，如果以前做的都没错，那么现在也该这样继续下去。可现在被上的那个换做是自己，胸口始终憋着一股奇怪的情感，意外的是居然还有几分期待，在Paul热切的注视下，Darren有些不安地抬起自己的手向下探去——  
  
  
很难说这是一种什么样的感觉，虽然因为第一次的尝试有些胆怯，可是自己的老二显然很喜欢，很快小Darren就完全抬起了头，Darren自己也跟着后穴传来的快感不自觉地企图寻找更多的摩擦，他知道自己想要什么，也很清楚接下来会发生什么，“I am so ready……Please……”  
  
  
Paul总算满意地伸出手轻轻抚弄起Darren敏感的头部，“记住我的话，你们俩都会感谢我的，之后万一要想表达谢意的话那家伙知道该怎么做。”  
  
  
“我们？”Darren在快感的交叠中勉强睁开眼，感觉到Paul的动作突然间完全停了下来， **这家伙该不会是** ——  
  
  
“Darren？为什么你…为什么我……我们怎么……”刚才还满脸戏谑的Paul变成了手足无措的Chris，形势一瞬间大逆转，手指还在自己后穴里的Darren不知道是该先解释清楚还是干脆做了再说。  
  
  
不过显然他下半身的思考能力占了上风，顾不上安抚慌乱的Chris，Darren干脆爬下去用另一只手握住Chris，艰难地吞了口唾沫，“尽量…忍住不要用力噎着我。”说着他就张口含住整根即将进入自己的巨物，他知道这里是什么味道，他曾经品尝过，只是这一次，各种奇怪的因素混杂在一起，Chris在自己嘴巴里又有了新的体验。  
  
  
虽然才刚刚恢复意识，对眼前发生的一切还完全没有明白的Chris出乎意料很快就跟上了Darren的节奏，因为先前Paul已经做好了“充足的准备”，要进行下一步看起来并没有想象中那么困难。  
  
  
Darren探过身子从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一盒安全套，费尽力气颤抖着总算撕开了一个，小心翼翼地帮Chris套了上去，他不知道Chris究竟有没有这方面的经验——从上一次来看，似乎和Paul还有很远的距离，无论如何，Darren觉得还是应该做好万全的措施以免伤到了自己。  
  
  
“Chris，are you ok？”  
  
  
Chris只是涨红着脸点了点头，躺在床上注视着Darren跨坐到自己身上，然后屏住呼吸调整好位置，深吸一口气一点点坐了下来，“我的天——”  
  
  
“I know，right？”Darren咬着牙一路坐到底，从牙缝里挤出几个字，喘着气笑出了声，“你身上有伤口，躺着别动，让我来……”  
  
  
下一秒所有的尴尬和慌乱都荡然无存了，回荡在空气里的只有深深浅浅的喘息和呻吟，一切都刚开始，可却又好像等待了几个世纪那么久，终于再次紧密结合到了一起， **我在骗谁呢** ，Darren上下晃动着身体，小心地不要碰到Chris身上的刀伤，一面寻求着更大的快感， **从第一次见面我就已经深深陷进去了** ，看着Chris沉浸在快感里甚至流下泪水的脸，Darren忍不住收缩着后穴，想要得到Chris的更多，更多……  
  
  
“老天，我要……Darren—不，我……”Darren最后往下狠狠地冲撞了一次，臀肉立刻被Chris用力捏在手里，而先前绵长呻吟着的唇瓣，现在几乎是尖叫出来，整个身体也完全僵在最后一刻的动作里，而后穴突然感觉到的温热终于把Darren也推向了高潮，单手撑在床垫上，另一只手努力套弄着自己，向后仰头吼出声来。  
  
  
终于两人都喘着气渐渐从高潮中恢复过来，Darren温柔地摘掉安全套，起身扔进垃圾桶里才回到床上，径直躺在Chris身边，“你知道吗，大雪天里最好的取暖办法？”  
  
  
“我想Paul那个混蛋已经告诉过你了对吧。”Chris平躺在Darren身边，侧过头蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖。  
  
  
“他说你知道该怎么感谢他。”Darren浅浅地回答了一句，软绵绵地进入了梦乡。  
  
  
窗外的大雪在夜里也没有停，不过现在，屋内的火热大概足够两个人的温暖了吧。  
  
  
【End in this little story】


End file.
